Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a fixing unit for an optical sheet.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display devices have widely been used as image display devices. A liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling transmittance of light using liquid crystal, which has optical anisotropy.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel producing an image and frames supporting the liquid crystal display panel. Since the liquid crystal display device is not self-luminous, the liquid crystal display device further includes a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
More particularly, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel producing an image, a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, a guide panel supporting the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight assembly, and a bottom cover installed under and supporting the liquid crystal display panel and combined with the guide panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light guide plate between the liquid crystal display panel and the bottom cover to guide light from a light source of the backlight assembly toward the liquid crystal display panel. The light guide plate is implemented for an edge type backlight assembly, in which the light source is disposed at a side of the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly further includes optical sheets of a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and a protection sheet. The diffusion sheet uniformly diffuses light from the light guide plate, the prism sheet collimates light from the diffusion sheet, and the protection sheet protects the diffusion sheet and the prism sheet from scratches.
The optical sheets may be fixed by combination of the guide panel and the bottom cover and may be fixed to the guide panel by a fixing mean such as a fixing pad, for example.
FIG. 1 is a view of illustrating an optical sheet fixed to a bottom cover according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, the optical sheet 50 includes projecting portions 80, and the bottom cover 110 includes grooves 120 at its side surfaces. The grooves 120 of the bottom cover 110 are combined with the projecting portions 80 of the optical sheet 50 to fix the optical sheet 50.
The optical sheet 50 uniformly provides light to a liquid crystal display panel (not shown). If there are wrinkles or folds in the optical sheet 50, the optical sheet 50 does not function normally, and the image qualities of a display device are lowered.
A decrease in a width of a non-display area outside a display area is desired in order to implement a narrow bezel together with a thin profile and light weight.